drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Vehicles
In Drive Ahead, you must use anything in the map, mainly your vehicle, to hit your opponent in the head. However, you must protect your own head at the same time, as the opponent will also have access to a wide variety of vehicles with their own strengths and weaknesses. Learning to use each car is the secret to mastering the game. Vehicles Monster Truck * Dragster * Ambulance * Go-Kart * Timber Lorry * Tractor * Garbage Truck * Minibus * Tourist Bus * Off-Road Vehicle * Formula * Banana Car * Antique Automobile * Skid-Steer Loader * Hippie Van * Concrete Truck * Excavator * Antique Formula * Wrecking Ball Crane * Hot Rod * Travel Trailer * Amphibian * Weevil * Bubble Car * Landfill Truck * Limousine * American Car * Steamroller * Pickup Truck * Motocross Bike * Car Carrier * Bumper Car * Forklift Truck * Hog * Ice Cream Van * Motorbike * Fire Truck * Police Car * Cherry Picker * Golf Cart * Baby Carriage * Tanker Truck * Roadster * Rowboat * Sports Car * Soccer Delivery Car * Soccer Cannon * Superstar Dragster * Toxic Waste Truck * Helmet Car * Muscle Car * Gyrocar Halloween * Hearse * Horse * Chariot * Spiky Car * Pumpkin Carriage * Ghost Train * Broom Bike * Invisible Car * Skeletal Ride * Beast * Ghost Bike * Pumpkin Car Winter * Snowmobile * Spruce Delivery * Snowcat * Kicksled * Snowman * Snowball Cannon * Snowball Bike * Santa's Sleigh * Gift Box * Firework Truck * Firework * Christmas Tree * Snow Racer * Street Sweeper * Snowcycle * Ice Glider * Snow Coach * Dual Snowballer * Frosty Car * Sleigh * Rocket Sleigh * Caterdog Sled * Dog Sled * Snow Truck * Penguin Prisoner * Penguin Slider * Penguin Minions * Snowball Tank Alien * Cattle Trailer * Space Shuttle * Flying Saucer * Skater Cow * Gun Truck * Army Truck * Shredder * Monster Cannon * Army Bike * Gunboat * Rocket Launcher * Space Bike * Alien Attack Drone * Celestial Teapot * Moon Rover * Alien Spaceship * Planet Explorer * Space Interceptor Motordome * Bubble Car * Motocross Bike * Rickshaw * Quad Bike * Compensator Bike * Lucky * Sharkmobile * Prison Van * Hovercraft * Saw Bike * Shopping Cart * Two Sider * Monster Bus * Rockwheel * Tow Truck Dinosaur * Off-Road Vehicle * Mammoth * Prehistoric Car * Pterodactyl Car * Sauropod * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * T. Rex * Velociraptor * Fossil * Egg Mobile * Parasaurolophus * Allosaurus * Piranha Robot * Tentabot * Caterdog * Hexabot * Rocket Fist * Hovercar * Brass Bike * Laser Tank * Steel Crab * Sawbot * Tripod * Rocket Ride * Serpent * Dragon Tank * Cannon Carriage Summer * Harvester * Sports Bike * Off-Road Truck * Classic Monster Gyrocar * Burger Bike * Lowrider * Yacht * Coupé * Speedboat * Rowboat * Swat Van * Dune Buggy * Taxi * Asphalt Paver * Bulldozer * Locomotive * Turtle * Swat Van * Soccer Shoe * Dual Soccercannon * Soccer Monster Rift Riders Aerial Abomination * Bat Holder * Ghost Ship * Urn Launcher * Ghost Dragon * Summoner Tentacle Terror * Jellyshock * Abyss Eel * Blast Fish * Cosmic Squid * Space Scallop Udder Chaos * Atomic Ray * Doombomber * Specimen X * Rift Containment Unit * Void Hopper Arachnid Alarm * Rift Monster * Void Engine * Mantis Shrimp * Hercules Beetle * Rift Spider Hot Wheels Note: Hot Wheels vehicles '''cannot be unlocked' as of version 1.94. Any Hot Wheels vehicles you have already unlocked can still be used like normal.'' Octopus Attack Arena * Tee'd off 2 * Bump Around * Gotta Go! * Poppa Wheelie * Bubblematic Shark Attack Arena * Sharkbite * OllieRocket * SurfnTurf * PiranhaTerror * Carbonator Gorilla Attack Arena * Backdrafter * Aeropod * HotWheelsHigh * StreetWiener * TimeAttaxi Spider Park Attack Arena * Ratical Racer * Skull Crusher * Vampyra * Scorpedo * Speed Spider Hot Wheels 2017 * Tanknator * Bone Speeder * Double Demon * Head Starter * Knight Draggin * Hotweiler * Mountain Mauler * Voltage Spike * Roller Toaster Bosses * Giant Pumpkin * Krampus Tank/ Robot * The Eye * Alien Mothership * Mega Monster * Giant Fist * Giant Crab * Emporor Penguin * Double Laser Shooter lvl1 * Double Laser Shooter lvl2 * Double Laser Shooter lvl3 * Double Laser Shooter lvl4 Trivia * There are 149 vehicles in the game as of Version 1.52 (iOS). ** There are 136 vehicles in the game as of Update v1.46 (Android) - 2 more than the amount of helmets in this version * The Horse, the Chinese Dragon, and the Snowman are the only vehicles to share their name with a helmet. ** There is also a car called Helmet * The Cattle Trailer and the Skater Cow are the only vehicles to feature live animals. * The Spruce Delivery and Christmas Tree are the only vehicles to feature trees, and by extension, plants of any kind. * With Update v1.8, the Tank can now shoot through its main cannon. * The Amphibian is the only car that can float on water. ** With Update v1.9, the Gunboat can also float. ** With Update v1.19, the Sharkmobile can also float. ** With Update v1.20, the Hovercraft can also float ** With another update, the Piranha ** With Update v1.33, the Hovercar can also float ** In an update, Yacht and Speedboat can float ** In Update v1.52, the Rowboat can float ** In Update v1.53, the Turtle can float ** In the Christmas update, the Penguin Slider can float * The Motorcross Bike will occasionally do stunts. * The Rickshaw, Ambulance, Spiky Car, limousine, Planet Explorer, Prison Van and the Gun Truck are the only vehicles to feature a second person, who does nothing, and is unable to die. ** The Spiky Car's driver will always have the Ox Skeleton helmet no matter what. ** The Emperor Carriage features 2 extra people carrying the car, adding up to three people. *** The Swat Van also has 2 additional people that will always have the soldier helmet no matter what. * The Skater Cow is the only vehicle in which you are not riding an actual machine, and instead a living being. **However, despite being called Skater Cow, it resembles more a Skater Bull, because it has got horns and it does not have its milk bags. * The Flying Saucer, Alien Attack Drone, Alien Spaceship and the Space Interceptor are the only vehicles of Alien origin. * The Snowmobile, Shredder, Snowball Cannon, Snowball Bike, Snowcat, Snowbike and the Snow Coach are the only vehicles with tire tracks. * The Bumper Car and the Hovercraft are the only vehicles whose tires are completely covered. * The Hovercraft and the Hovercar are the only levitating cars. * The Christmas Tree has the most wheels in the game, with six wheels. * The Kicksled, Snow Racer, Hovercar, Caterdog and the Emperor Carriage have the least wheels in the game, with none. However, the Snow Racer has two sleds while the Kicksled has only one. ** The Hovercar is floating, the Caterdog is running and the Emperor Carriage is being carried, while the Kicksled and Snow Racer are sleds. * The only vehicles that will shoot bullets are the Tank, Monster Cannon, Humvee, Army Bike, Gun Truck and Gunboat. ** The Army Truck's drone can fire bullets also. ***The soldiers of the Swat Van can also fire bullets, However they don't have the same textures or the same firing sound. ** All of the other projectiles are reflected here: *** The Alien Attack Drone, Alien Spaceship, and Laser Tank fire lasers. *** The Snowball Cannon, Snowball Bike, Snowball Tank, and Dual Snowballer fire snowballs. *** The Firework Truck fires fireworks. *** The Doombot and the Tanknator fire rockets. *** The Soccer Cannon fires soccer balls. *** The Roller Toaster fires a toast. * The Monster Cannon, Shredder, Space Bike, Compensator Bike, Snowball Cannon, Santa's Sleigh, Firework Truck, Saw Bike, Alien Attack Drone, T. Rex, Turtle, Dog Sled, and the Allosaurus are the only Achievement Reward Vehicles. * The only vehicles that launch snowballs are the Snowball Cannon and Snowball Bike. * The only vehicles with a sled on the bottom are the Snowmobile, Kicksled, Snowball Bike, Snow Racer, Santa's Sleigh and the Snow Coach. * The Firework Truck launches an infinite amount of fireworks. * The Firework is the only vehicle in the game that can use a "boost" feature to sort of fly through the map. ** With Update v1.16, the Space Interceptor, Space Shuttle and Alien Spaceship were modified to use this same feature. ** With Update v1.19, the Broom Bike can also fly, and the Invisible Car will float in mid-air. ** With Update v1.22 the Pterodactyl can also fly ** With Update v1.33 the Rocket Fist can also fly * The Spiky Car is most likely based off of similar vehicles of a tribe called the buzzards in the 2015 movie Mad Max: Fury Road. * The Space Bike appears to be based off of TRON bikes from the TRON franchise. * The Skater Cow is based off of a character from asdf movie 8. * The Cloud is based off the Flying Nimbus from Dragon Ball. * The Car Carrier carries two empty Go Karts in its carrier. ** The Tow Truck from Update v1.21 has an empty Go-Kart. * Santa's Sleigh is the only vehicle to provide clothes for the player, in this case, dressed up as Santa. ** With the Chinese New Year Update the Emperor Carriage also provides clothes. *** Also in the Chinese New Year Update, the Cloud dons the player with a "power pole" from Dragon Ball. * The Zamboni was replaced with the Street Sweeper in Update v1.18 for unknown reasons. * The Two Sider is the only vehicle that can drive upside down. * The Dual Snowballer, Bananna Car, and Bubble Car have the ability to land upside down in certain cases, however, they cannot drive while in that position. * The Monster Bus is the largest vehicle in the game. NOTE: Please, PLEASE do not leave graffiti on this page. People still use it, you know. -Some guy who had to remove all of your 7yo graffiti Category:Vehicles Category:Pages Category:Lists Category:Updates